


Reverse

by LunaStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Angst, Feels, M/M, a really melancholic kind of feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Zoro and Sanji love story, told in reverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER! Rejoice! This means I can write more, finish up Monster Academy, and produce more Zosan fics. I have a ton that I'm currently writing right now and I'll be uploading them as soon as they're done. They are the long multi-chapter ones though so it'll take a while. Monster Academy on the other hand will be completed in about 3 chapters or so. Thus it will finally be done this summer. Without further ado, enjoy this short idea I had and I hope you guys like it.

xxxxxx

Sanji signed the paper, lips pressed tightly together and feeling suffocated by the emotions he could sense clogging up the room.

He slid the paper over to Zoro who silently took the pen from him.

The man seemed to hesitate, staring unseeing into the paper until Sanji's pointed look snapped him out of it.

With a heavy heart Zoro signed the paper as slowly as possible, a part of him hoping that if he dragged it out long enough this wouldn't be real and he could take it all back.

When the lawyer gently took the paper from his grip- he hadn't realized he was holding on to it for dear life- Zoro blinked and looked away, holding back all the emotions inside of him that threatened to spill out.

The anger, the sadness, and the pain was just too much and Zoro abruptly stood up, mumbling an excuse as he exited the room.

The lawyer glanced at Sanji in concern but the blonde only met his gaze with sad eyes.

"He'll be okay."

_I'll be okay._

Sanji's attention drifted as he lost himself in his own thoughts. He didn't even know how they got to this point, but it was too late now.

The divorce papers were signed.

xxxxxx

One thing Sanji's learned about Zoro, ever since they've gotten married, was that the man wasn't one to talk about his emotions.

Actually he didn't talk much, in general.

But that was okay because he didn't marry Zoro for his talkativeness or even his less than stellar personality.

He married Zoro because he was a grumpy man who secretly had marshmallow insides and treated everyone with respect.

It was the unexpected gentleness and the way Zoro looked at him at times, that made all the struggle to get to this point worth it.

As if sensing Sanji's thoughts, Zoro looked up from where he was polishing his sword and gave him a scrunched eyebrow look.

Sanji only smiled, before going back to cooking. Their friends were coming over today and Sanji had to make a feast for at least a hundred people.

A majority of that food was only meant for one person though, their rambunctious friend who had brought their odd group together, Luffy.

Sanji hummed a tune under his breath as he cooked, unaware that Zoro's eyes followed him with a soft gaze.

xxxxxx

Most days Sanji and Zoro lived in harmony, meaning they usually had very intense fighting sessions but those were for fun.

Some days though their arguments were serious and their fights aimed to hurt.

Whenever they were truly angry with each other, they made it a point to never let it cross over onto the physical side of things. With their abilities, it was too easy to hurt each other in a damaging physical way.

However, it only made the words hurt more. They argued and they fought with words, usually not nice ones and those cut worse than any blade and bruised more than any kick could.

They didn't know how or why it started happening but as time passed on, the honeymoon phase of their marriage came to an end and they started arguing more.

The house was always tense with silence in the times in between and sadness was an emotion they knew all too well.

It was exhausting but they were sure they would get through this, just like how they got through all the other obstacles in their lives.

It would be okay.

xxxxxx

Sanji was panicking inside as he glared at his own visage reflected back at him in the mirror. The ceremony was in a few minutes and he had to choose now to have a slight freak out about how stupid he looked in this suit.

He wore suits all the time but this was special and he needed to look his best. No matter which way he turned there was something to critique about his figure and he just didn't know what to do.

It wasn't like he could cancel their marriage just because he didn't look good in the suit.

There was a knock at the door and he called out a distracted "Come in" before going back to trying to flatten out the wrinkles on the sleeves.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked, sounding very annoyed as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, my beautiful Nami swan, it's nothing. I'll be out in a minute…" Sanji continued to adjust his clothing, scrunching up his curled brows in frustration.

"Sanji you look fine." Nami said, exasperated, as she caught on to what he was doing. Really, it was just like him to get insecure right before his wedding. "You look more than fine, I'm sure Zoro would like how you looked even if you wore a trash bag."

"I'm not one to question your opinion Nami-san, but doesn't this suit look weird on me?" Sanji asked, concerned.

"You. Look. Fine." Nami replied through gritted teeth. Her expression suddenly changed into a devious one as she started pouting. "Are you saying I'm wrong?"

"N-no Nami swan, my angel, of course not. You're always right."

"Then you're ready to go, come on. Everyone's been waiting for you." Nami grinned as she grabbed the still slightly reluctant man and tugged him out of the room. Seriously, Sanji made it too easy sometimes to manipulate him.

xxxxxx

"I'm home." Sanji called out into the emptiness of the house as he tiredly took off his dress shoes before collapsing onto the couch with a sigh.

He glanced over, already knowing what he would see.

There was a single unassuming post-it stuck on the table and he didn't even need to read it to know what it said.

_Gone for a competition. Won't be back for a while._

_-Zoro_

It was always the same and Sanji was getting sick and tired of it. If they weren't arguing these days, Zoro was avoiding confrontation by going on another one of his "competitions".

Sanji looked at the calendar and noticed the red circle on today's date.

It was their anniversary and the asshole wasn't even home for it.

Exhausted and drained, Sanji fell asleep on the couch.

He later woke up cold and alone, just like every other day.

xxxxxx

It was just another date.

Zoro tried to convince himself of that as he ran through the entire plan in his head one more time.

He had made sure to call the Baratie in advance so that they were ready. Once Sanji walked in he would get the surprise of a lifetime and hopefully it would be fancy enough for the curly brow to agree to marry him.

He's never been this nervous. His sword fighting competitions gave him a sense of adrenaline but this was just cold sweat inducing fear of failure.

Zoro heard Sanji's car drive into the parking lot and he got into position, one hand fidgeting with the ring box in his pocket as the other twitched by his side restlessly.

He had worried for nothing though. The moment Sanji walked in, his face of confusion morphed into one of awed wonder as he gazed at the setup and how they had transformed the entire place to look like something out of a fairy tale.

Later, when Zoro asked the question that would change his whole life, the joyous look on Sanji's face made talking to the imposing Zeff about his plan worth it.

He's never been happier.

xxxxxx

It was just another day.

But Zoro knew the moment he walked into the silent house and saw Sanji's grim expression that nothing would ever be the same again.

Zoro stood at the doorway, waiting for Sanji to say something as the man opened and closed his mouth a few times, hesitant.

Finally, Sanji seemed to gather up his courage and he looked Zoro straight in the eyes.

"Let's get a divorce."

He felt his whole world fall apart around him as he dropped his duffel bag of swords, almost unaware of the harsh clanging sound it produced when it hit the ground.

So this was what hopelessness felt like.

xxxxxx

When Luffy insisted that Zoro meet this guy the swordsman was understandably hesitant. He didn't do well with new people and he was satisfied with their current ragtag group of people.

However Luffy seemed to really like this man, mostly supplemented by the fact that apparently this guy was a chef, and Zoro didn't have the heart to outright reject him.

If Luffy liked him then he shouldn't be all that bad. Zoro tried to think optimistically but in all honesty he expected this meeting to be a flop.

For now he would sit on Luffy's couch and argue with himself on whether or not he would regret this decision until the guy arrived.

When the blonde finally showed up at Luffy's doorstep, Zoro couldn't help but notice he had the most piercing blue gaze and his curiosity was piqued.

The blonde met his eyes with a similar, almost smug appraising look and Zoro felt a distinct attraction to this man.

"My name's Sanji." He said, as he walked closer to stand in front of Zoro, his legs looking a mile long.

And it was then that Zoro thought, he could really see himself falling in love with this guy.

_Fin_

_I told my story in reverse 'cause it hurts._

_-SomeKindaWonderful_

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, tell me how you guys felt about that. I wasn't too sure about this style of writing but it's something different and I decided to experiment with it a bit. Sorry for any errors in this. It's unbetaed and I threw it together right now in about thirty minutes. I think it's acceptable though, hopefully. Thank you for reading! And stay tuned for more from me. I'm so excited there's so much to write. :D
> 
> My goal for this story was to show the steps of a relationship and how when most people get a divorce, it's because things don't work out, even when they still love each other. I think that's the most tragic kind of relationship.
> 
> Every kudos and comment feeds my thirsty soul.


End file.
